Larry Stylinson : Et si l'amour frappait à ma porte ?
by Mala29
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry Styles déménage juste en face chez Louis, voilà ce que ça donne. / OS - Yaoi


**PAIRING :** Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlinson x Harry Styles)

**RAITING :** T

**NOTE DE MOI :** Voici un nouvel OS :) Corrigé par AudreyMouchel (toujours sur Twitter). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est pour la Saint Valentin.

* * *

_**Et si l'amour frappait à ma porte ? **_

Les parties comme ça correspondent au journal que tient Louis.

_Les parties comme ça sont la réalité. _

15 Février 2014

Je n'ai jamais crû à l'amour véritable. Comment pourrais-je ? Maman a eu trois maris différents, dont elle accoucha de trois enfants à chaque fois. Chacun de ces hommes la quitta sans un au revoir, et moi, l'ainé de la famille, j'ai dût assurer à la place des trois pères qui ont coché la case "absent dans ma famille" à la naissance. Ou peut-être ont-ils coché "père incapable". Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai dût m'occuper de mes demi-sœurs pendant que ma mère se tuait au travail.

Mais j'en oublie de me présenter. Je m'appelle Louis William Tomlinson, j'ai vingt-deux ans, des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus qui ont toujours cet air déprimé, je travaille comme serveur dans un bar quelconque et je commence ce journal aujourd'hui. Je le terminerai sûrement aujourd'hui aussi. Je n'ai jamais quitté Doncaster, et je n'en aurai probablement jamais l'occasion. Comment faire quand j'avais six sœurs entre dix et dix-huit ans. Celles qui pourront quitter cette vie le feront, comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais été à leur place. Puis elles ne vivront plus dans cette maison, et je devrai m'occuper de ma mère comme elle l'avait fait pour nous pendant toutes ces années.

Quelques fois, j'ai l'espoir que ma vie se transforme et devienne celle que l'on peut voir dans les Disney. Le beau prince rencontre la belle princesse, ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants.

C'est tout simplement impossible pour moi. De un, je suis un gars coincé avec six sœurs; de deux, je suis gay jusqu'au bout des ongles et de trois, aucun prince ne viendrait me chercher dans cette ville pommée. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Et pourtant, j'allais rapidement comprendre que les contes de fée pouvaient devenir réalité...

Tout à commencé lorsque les nouveaux voisins sont arrivés. Nous étions le deux décembre. Je m'en souviens précisément, car c'est le jour où je suis tombé amoureux. Je connaissais ce sentiment pour l'avoir lu de nombreuses fois. J'avais le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite, les jambes en coton et j'avais ces espèces de papillons qui volaient dans le ventre... Réaction classique. Le seul problème, c'était que c'était un gars. Et plus jeune que moi visiblement... Je n'avais pas de problème avec les homosexuels, au contraire, je les admirais... Enfin, j'admirais ceux qui l'assumait pleinement. Parce que moi, j'étais gay... Mais disons que je ne l'assumais pas plus que ça. Je ne faisais pas tout ce que j'aurais aimé faire en temps que gay. On ne peut pas en dire autant de mon beau-père du moment... Il est très très très mais alors très homophobe.  
Ce gars était juste... Juste... Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Magnifique est encore trop faible ! Il avait des cheveux frisés, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage pendant qu'il portait les cartons de déménagement. La sueur les faisait coller à son front, et faisait briller ses joues. Il portait un marcel blanc, moulant, qui laissait apparaitre ses muscles. Sans être trop musclé, il avait ce qu'il fallait pour être parfait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines. Lorsqu'il se retourna, un carton qui semblait lourds en main, je pus apercevoir son magnifique postérieur. Que dis-je ! Divin postérieur. Le slim qu'il portait moulait son cul à la perfection. A chacun de ses pas, je voyais ses muscles se contracter. Je bavais littéralement sur lui. Il finit par me remarquer. Je ne devais pas non plus être très discret. Il m'adressa un sourire parfait. J'aurais pu mourir sur le coup. Sauf que je ne suis pas mort, et bien heureusement pour moi.

J'ai secoué la tête pour me déblayer l'esprit de ce gars si... Parfait, et je me suis approché de lui d'un pas décidé. Beau ou pas, je n'allais pas laisser mon éducation passer à la trappe.

"**Salut, tu as besoin d'aide ?"** lui demandai-je avec entrain.

Il me détailla du regard, et je pus apercevoir la couleur des ses yeux. Un vert limpide. Ma couleur préférée était l'orange, mais celle-ci pouvait très bien la devenir. Après qu'il m'ait longuement détaillé (il avait bien le droit, vu que je l'avais fait juste avant), il me tendit la main. Je m'empressais de la serrer.

"**Harry Styles, **dit-il simplement.

- **Louis Tomlinson.**

**- C'est sympa de proposer ton aide.**

**- Je n'allais pas te laisser seul. Ça à l'air lourd ce que tu portes.**

**- Ça l'est. Ma mère à tendance à s'encombrer de babioles. Donc forcément, faut les porter après. Tiens, prend ça, **m'indiqua-t-il en me montrant un carton.

- **La mienne aussi.**"

J'eu le souffle coupé le portant le carton. Ok, c'était vraiment lourd. Harry eu un sourire amusé en me voyant rougir sous l'effort. Je le suivais jusque dans sa maison. Plusieurs cartons étaient déjà empilés les uns par dessus les autres. Le seuls truc qu'il y avait d'installé était la cuisine. Tout l'électroménager était fourni avec, donc depuis la dernière fois que j'étais entré dans cette maison, rien n'avait changé.

Je posai mon carton à l'endroit où il me l'avait indiqué, et nous refîmes le chemin dans l'autre sens pour reprendre un autre carton super lourd... Au bout de deux trois heures où je fis travailler mes muscles inexploités en temps normal, nous nous sommes posés dans l'herbe. Nous étions trempés de sueur, et les gouttes d'eau qu'il y avait encore sur l'herbe nous firent un bien fou (il avait plut le matin). Nous sommes restés allongés comme ça pendant un moment, sans parler. Je savourais juste sa présence. Mais mes sœurs ne pouvaient rester seules trop longtemps, et puisque l'ainé des filles avait quitté la maison dès qu'elle l'avait pu, il ne restait que moi pour gérer toute la marmaille. Emma, dix-sept ans vint me chercher avec Phoebe dans les bras. Je me relevais en voyant la petite en pleurs.

"**Louis ! C'est la cata, rentre vite.**

**- J'arrive", **annonçai-je à Emma.

Je pris congé d'Ha

* * *

rry un peu maladroitement, non sans réussir à obtenir la promesse de le revoir. De toute façon, il était mon voisin, donc je pouvais le voir n'importe quand, et je rentrais chez moi...

_"__**Encore merci de**__**m'avoir aidé à porter tous ces cartons au fait.**__"_

_Je relevais la tête vers Harry, et lui sourit avec amour. _

_"__**J'y ai trouvé mon compte, même si je n'ai jamais eu autant de courbatures qu'après ce jour là.**__"_

_Mon bouclé m'embrassa rapidement, et me laissa continuer d'écrire mon journal._

* * *

C'était la pagaille dans la maison. Des coussins volaient dans tous les sens, des vases étaient brisés au sol, les livres étaient tombés de la bibliothèque. Je respirai longuement en essayant de garder mon calme avant de prendre ma respiration.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ?!" **hurlais-je à l'intention de toute la troupe de filles.

Tous les mouvements cessèrent et mes sœurs me regardèrent avec des yeux de chiens battus. J'entendais déjà le "C'est pas de ma faute" de Daisy et Phoebe, le "Excuse-moi" d'Amy, Anna et Rose. Emma n'avait rien à dire vu que je savais qu'elle n'était pas la fautive. Elle eut quand même un air peiné.

"**Maman rentre dans une heure. Si elle voit ce bordel, ce sera bien pire que ce que moi je pourrais vous faire. Compris ?" **dis-je d'une voix calme. Trop calme.

Les filles détalèrent ranger le bordel qu'elles avaient mit. Les livres reprirent leur place dans la bibliothèque, Emma recousu les coussins et remit toutes les plumes qu'elle pu dedans. Je ramassais les débris de verre, et les mettais dans un sac plastique. Les pièces globalement déblayé, je pris conscience qu'elles avaient aussi fait une bataille de nourriture. Je jurai entre mes dents, me retenant de toutes les baffer une à une, puis je confiai la garde des filles à Emma, et je partis faire les courses. Je n'avais qu'une heure devant moi avant que le service de Maman ne se termine, alors je me dépêchai. Heureusement que la supérette n'était pas loin, et en une demi-heure, j'avais racheté tout ce qui avait été balancé dans la maison, puis je revins très rapidement pour tout ranger dans le frigo et passer un coup de balai et de serpillère par terre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le sol était encore humide, mais la maison était propre, les filles dans leur chambre, et j'étais affalé sur le canapé. J'avais fait mon cota d'effort physique pour la journée. Maman fût surprise de voir la maison brillante de propreté, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle m'embrassa sur la tempe, et monta voir les filles pour leur dire bonjour à leur tour. Puis elle redescendit et s'installa à côté de moi dans le canapé.

"**Bonne journée ? **demandai-je.

- **Epuisante. Mme Shuester a appelé trois fois parce que son shampoing n'était pas arrivé, alors que c'est à elle de venir de le chercher. Une vieille mémé m'a emmerdé car elle n'avait pas été remboursée de sa coupe de cheveux qu'elle qualifie d'immonde alors que ça a été fait le mois dernier... Et un tas d'autres vieilles à coiffer... Et gnagnagna... Je hais les vieilles.**"

Je rigolai. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Maman était d'une franchise quelque fois...

"**Tu as vu qu'on avait de nouveaux voisins ? Les Gabort ont enfin réussi à vendre leur maison on dirait.**

**- Oui. J'ai aidé le fils à ranger les cartons, **annonçais-je nonchalamment.

- **Vraiment ? Et alors ? Beau gosse ? **me demanda Maman, aguicheuse.

- **Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... Mais pas touche !**"

Ce fût au tour de ma mère de rire.

"**Et si on allait leur souhaiter la bienvenue? Histoire de cocher ce cliché américain de notre frigo.**"

Oui, car nous avions une liste de tous les clichés américains que nous voudrions réaliser, et aller saluer les nouveaux voisins en faisait partie. Rapidement, nous préparâmes un panier dans lequel nous mîmes des gâteaux, une bouteille de coca et d'autres choses débiles que nous avions dans nos placards. Maman alla appeler les filles, et leur dit de venir avec nous voir les voisins. En gentille famille, nous sommes donc allés sonner chez Harry. Je dois avouer que j'avais le trac, car si je l'avais déjà rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, c'était notre rencontre "officielle".

Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère est venue nous ouvrir. Anne était une femme vraiment belle. L'âge était passé sur elle sans en laisser de marque, et la quarantaine lui allait bien, comme si elle était née ainsi. Elle rayonnait de joie, et elle fût surprise de nous voir à sa porte. Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard, et se plaça derrière sa mère. Pour une étrange raison, j'étais fier de le voir dépasser sa mère, et je le regardais déjà avec adoration. Il me sourit, et ma mère se pencha à mon oreille pour me chuchoter "**Je comprend ce que tu voulais dire.**" Puis elle nous présenta.

Daisy, Phoebe, Amy, Anne, Rose, Steph Emma et moi, Louis. Elle dit aussi que j'avais une autre sœur, Marie, qui était partie dans une autre ville. Puis elle proposa à la mère d'Harry de venir boire un thé à la maison. Elle accepta sans problème, et ma mère rentra avec mes sœurs pendant que je restais avec Harry. Nous sommes restés quelques instants sans rien dire, puis je lui proposais de visiter le quartier, ce qu'il accepta sans problème.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps nous sommes restés à parler, tantôt en marchant, tantôt assis sur l'herbe ou sur des bancs. J'étais bien avec lui. Mais la nuit est tombée trop tôt, et nous dûmes rentrer. Nous ne savions pas comment nous dire au revoir, alors maladroitement, nous nous sommes pris dans les bras, avant de rentrer chacun chez soi.

Je me suis senti étrangement seul quand je suis rentré chez moi, bien que mes sœurs et ma mère soient dans la maison. Je suis directement monté dans ma chambre, et j'ai fermé ma chambre à double tour pour que personne ne me dérange. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit, et j'ai laissé mes pensées dériver vers Harry... J'avais déjà envie de le revoir...

Je ne pus le revoir avant plusieurs jours qui me semblèrent être une éternité. Emma, Daisy et Amy avaient choppés la grippe et j'ai dû m'en occuper... Puis les vacances se sont terminées, et il a dut commencer les cours. Et moi j'ai dû reprendre mon boulot de serveur, mes congés arrivant à leur fin.

J'avais l'espoir idiot de le voir débarquer un jour, me commander un verre... Mais cela ne pouvait être possible, vu que de un, il ne savait pas où je travaillais, ni que je travaillais, et de deux, je bossais dans un bar gay. La probabilité qu'il entre dans ce bar alors qu'il y a en avait plein d'autres dans la rue était quasi-nulle et pourtant...

Environ deux semaines après notre rencontre, je l'ai vu franchir la porte du bar. Il portait un haut en résille noir, et en dessous un marcel blanc. Rien qu'avec ça, je me sentis durcir. Il avait en plus un slim noir qui épousait la forme de ses jambes avec perfection. Tout le sang de mon corps avait élu domicile dans la partie nord de mon corps. Super. Lorsque je le vis s'asseoir à une table, je compris que mon tour était venu. Tous les autres serveurs étaient pris, alors j'allais lui demander sa commande.

"**Salut.**"

Il releva la tête, étonné qu'un serveur lui parle avec familiarité, mais il me sourit lorsqu'il me reconnu.

"**Louis ! Je ne pensais pas te voir là. Assis-toi.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? **demandai-je gentiment, passant sur ma surprise de le voir dans un bar gay

- **Euh... Un coca.**"

J'haussais un sourcil, étonné.

"**Ouais, je sais. Un coca, c'est pas une boisson de bar, mais je déteste l'alcool et je suis vraiment accro au coca.**

**- Pas de problème. Je t'apporte ça.**"

Il hocha la tête, et je partis voir le barman pour lui demander un coca. Il me demanda plusieurs fois s'il n'y avait rien d'autre avec le coca, et je lui assurai autant de fois que non. C'était vraiment étrange dans ce bar de ne pas prendre d'alcool. Sur le chemin, je croisais mon patron et je lui demandais si je pouvais prendre ma pause. Il me libéra entièrement de mon service. Ça non plus ce n'était pas commun, mais vu que je ne demandais jamais ma pause... Je devais être un bon serveur finalement.

Je partis m'installer en face d'Harry, et lui donnai son coca. Pendant quelques instants, nous sommes restés sans rien dire, puis je décidai d'entamer la discussion.

"**Alors comme ça, tu es gay ?**

**- Et ouais. Surprise ! **me répondit-il avec un sourire. **Si je ne m'abuse, tu l'es aussi.**

**- Bingo. **

**- Je pensais que tu faisais des études. Que tu étais à la fac et tout...**

**- Non. Si on n'avait que le salaire de ma mère, on ne s'en sortirait pas à la maison. **

**- C'est vrai que vous être nombreux. Comment ça se fait ?**"

Je gardais le silence un instant avec de commencer à lui raconter l'histoire du début de journal. Il m'écouta sans rien dire, pendant que je lui livrais tous mes secrets. Quelques fois, il laissait échapper un juron, car il fallait dire que mes beaux-pères n'avaient pas toujours été tendres avec moi. Certains m'avaient battu, et j'en gardais encore des cicatrices. Lorsque j'eu finis de parler, il commença à raconter sa vie à son tour.

Son père et sa sœur, mort d'un accident de voiture alors qu'ils allaient voir un match de foot. Sa sœur s'appelait Gemma, et entre Harry et elle, c'était elle le garçon de la famille. Elle préférait jouer au foot, au basket ou encore au baseball alors qu'Harry préférait passer des heures à se coiffer, à choisir la bonne tenue pour le lendemain... Des rôles totalement inversés. Il avait du laisser tomber une partie de lui-même lorsqu'il a appris le décès de sa sœur et son père. Il fallait qu'il prenne la relève. Alors il a commencé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider sa mère. Il prenait moins soin de lui, s'habillait normalement, voir n'y faisait pas attention... Il prenait la place de l'homme de maison. Les seuls moments où il redevenait ce garçon maniéré était lorsqu'il allait dans les bars gays.

Je pouvais bien le voir. Il était beaucoup plus... Soigné... Beau que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Et c'était beaucoup dire, étant donné que je l'avais déjà trouvé à tomber par terre il y a deux semaines.

Je pense qu'il était au départ venu pour danser, et pourquoi pas baiser, mais finalement, nous sommes rentrés ensembles. Enfin, rentrés c'est beaucoup dire. Nous sommes allés dans une boite de nuit gay. Un de mes amis, Zayn travaillait comme videur, alors il nous laissa passer. Je le remerciai d'un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. C'était un jeu entre nous. Nous avions couché une fois ensemble, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas ça que nous voulions. Malgré tout, nous sommes restés bons amis, et nous avions prit l'habitude de nous saluer comme ça.

Je ne remarquais pas le regard rempli de haine qu'Harry lui lança, mais Zayn le remarqua, et me raconta après coup.

Dans la boite, nous n'avons fait que danser. Et plus la nuit tirait à sa fin, plus nous étions proches. Sur les coups de six heures du matin, nous pouvions dire que nous en étions presque arrivés au stade d'amant. C'était complètement crétin, vu que nous ne connaissions que depuis deux semaines, et que nous ne nous étions réellement parlés que deux fois mais je n'aurais pu l'expliquer. C'était fusionnel. Nous nous embrassions dans la rue, sans nous soucier des premiers passants, nous nous tenions la main. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés dans notre quartier, et au moment de nous séparer, étrangement, nous n'avons fait que nous serrer dans les bras. Je restai un moment dehors, au milieu de la rue. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi... Je venais de quitter le bruit des rues, et des bars pour retrouver celui de mes sœurs... Je voulais juste être seul, dans le silence...

Je décidais d'aller dans le parc. Je reviendrai pour sept heures, quand les filles devront se lever pour aller à l'école. Je passais donc la dernière heure dans le froid du matin, et dans le silence... C'était reposant.

Finalement, je rentrai chez moi et préparai le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller tout le monde.

Les filles, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas vraiment réveillées me firent remarquer que j'avais une tête de zombie heureux... La comparaison était plutôt bonne. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, et j'étais aux anges qu'Harry et moi ayons échangé un... ou deux... ou trois... Enfin, plusieurs baisers. Et ils étaient si délicieux, si doux, et si envoutants... Je trouvais juste que cette histoire allait un peu vite. Alors je décidai de l'éviter. Je sais maintenant que ça a été complètement crétin comme réaction. J'avais passé ces deux dernières semaines à essayer de le voir et maintenant, je faisais tout pour ne plus le voir. Tout ça parce que j'avais peur. C'est totalement idiot, non ?

* * *

_**"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te voir à ce moment là.**_

_**- Encore désolé, **__m'excusai-je une nouvelle fois._

_- __**C'est pas grave. Je vais prendre ma douche. Ne bouge pas.**_

_**- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille de toute façon? **_

_**- Nul part", **__sourit-il._

_Je répondis à son sourire, et retournai à mon écriture._

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant deux semaines, Harry ne vit de moi qu'une ombre. J'allais au travail, et bougeais le plus possible. Tout ça pour limiter nos rencontres. Finalement, Harry en eu assez, et un soir, vers... 20h, il vint toquer à la porte de chez moi. J'étais obligé d'être là, puisque ma mère était de nuit, et qu'il fallait que je m'occupe des filles. Daisy alla lui ouvrir, et lui dit d'entrer. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était lui à ce moment-là, sinon, j'aurais fui une nouvelle fois. Harry, en gentil voisin, demanda poliment à ma sœur de demander à mes autres sœurs de monter dans leur chambre, car il devait me parler. J'avais donc vu mes cadettes fuir ma présence en quelques minutes. Quand elles ne furent plus dans la pièce, Harry entra à son tour. Je commençai directement à essayer de mettre de la distance entre nous.

J'avais peur. Peur de lui, peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'était nouveau pour moi. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureux. Du moins, pas comme ça. Là, je l'aimais tellement, que j'en avais mal. Mon cœur se déchirait d'amour pour lui, et je ne savais pas comment réagir par rapport à ça.

"**Avant que tu n'essaies de me fuir à nouveau, j'ai à te parler, **me dit Harry rapidement.

- **Vas-y.**

**- Euh... On peut s'asseoir ? **

**- Non. Parle, et vas-t-en", **le priai-je rapidement.

Je savais que j'étais froid, et je me détestais pour ça. Mais j'avais peur de le voir s'approcher, et j'espérais qu'en étant ainsi, il se dissuaderait, et me laisserait en paix avec mes sentiments tumultueux.

"**Très bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis. Enfin, je pense le savoir, mais je trouve ça tellement crétin que je ne veux pas croire ça de toi. Je pense que tu as peur. Tu as peur des sentiments que tu as en toi, et si j'en crois ta tête étonnée, j'ai vu juste. Tu sais, j'ai peur aussi Louis. J'ai tellement peur, que rien qu'en pensant à ce que je ressens, je tremble de terreur. C'est trop grand, trop fort. Je voudrais juste ranger tout ça au fond d'une malle et la jeter au fond de l'océan. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'arracher des sentiments, sinon, je l'aurais fait. Il faut affronter ça, passer au dessus d'eux avant qu'ils ne nous fassent sombrer en un mauvais remake du Titanic. **

**Ces deux dernières semaines, je voulais te voir. Pour mettre notre relation au point, et aussi parce que je me sentais vide. J'étais juste une coquille vide sans toi. Je sais que tu as vécu la même chose. Je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ce que je ressens, ce que je veux. Dans le bordel qui est en moi, je n'ai qu'une seule chose dont je suis certain... Je t'aime.**"

Une larme perla du coin de mon œil. Je ne sais pas si son discours était particulièrement romantique, mais pour moi, c'était parfait. Tellement parfait que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était approché de moi. J'avais été plongé dans ses mots, dans les émotions qu'il me prodiguait. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Trop près. J'étais presque sûr qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur. La salive avait déserté ma bouche, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu. Mes yeux étaient fixés dans les siens. Verts très pâles... Ils hésitaient. Ils espéraient. Je mourais d'envie de me laisser aller. Mais j'avais encore peur. Je me répétais les mots de mon bouclé... Je dis "mon" parce que je me l'étais approprié, et ce depuis le début.

Il fallait donc je passe au dessus de mes sentiments... Que je les accepte. Malgré moi, je soupirais... J'admettais ma défaite.

Harry eu un grand sourire, heureux. Il posa avec douceur ses deux mains de part mon visage, et approcha le sien. Je fermai les yeux pour montrer mon assentiment et à ce moment là, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser, mais c'était le premier que je pouvais qualifier d'amoureux. Rapidement notre chaste baiser, se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, et sans regret je lui laissais prendre le pouvoir sur cette étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, nous avons fini par nous séparer. Nous sommes restés front contre front à reprendre notre souffle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et murmurai ces deux mots qui finalement, résumaient mon état.

"**Je t'aime."**

Il me regarda avec des yeux heureux, et un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je ne sais pas si la suite mérite d'être écrite.

* * *

_Harry venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette était nouée autour de sa taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son torse, me faisant déglutir. Il était si désirable..._

_"__**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **__me demanda-t-il, en surprenant mon regard insistant._

_- __**Euh... Je me demandais si la suite méritait d'être écrite.**_

_**- Tu en es arrivé où ?**_

_**- Euh... Mon "Je t'aime".**_

_**- Bah... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu tiens à dire que nous sommes allés chez moi et que... Nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore, et que cette histoire se termine maintenant ? **_

_**- Se termine ?**_

_**- Oui. Enfin, non. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sépare maintenant. Je veux juste dire que l'on ne connait pas la suite."**_

_Je lui souris une nouvelle fois._

* * *

Le reste est privé. Seule la date de notre amour est accessible à tous : le 14 Février. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, l'amour a frappé à ma porte. Et cet amour s'appelle Harry Styles.


End file.
